


Wish you were here

by Dahlia_Rose_83



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Resurrection, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Rose_83/pseuds/Dahlia_Rose_83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could leave Mystic Falls and all its drama behind. He could forget about his sister and the problems she was having with Klaus. But he would never be able to forget about this one girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish you were here

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this literally ages ago. Originally written in german.

Wish you were here

Jeremy closed his door with a sigh. He threw his backpack into a corner and lied down on the bed. He`d just survived another seemingly endless day of school and mused how school had never seemed so boring back home in Mystic Falls. Or maybe it just seemed that way because of everything that had been going on aside from school, all the drama with the vampires, hybrids and Klaus. His life here in Denver was a stark contrast to that and really rather boring.

He found his thoughts drifting, like they always did when he thought of home. In moments like these he always had the feeling, that he was missing something. Like there was something important he had forgotten. But it was only a vague thought, that slipped away as quickly as it had come. His life in Mystic Falls seemed so far away now.

"Shouldn`t you be out, having fun?" A sudden voice startled him out of his thoughts. Jeremy sat up, his lips curling in a smile. He could leave Mystic Falls behind, could ignore all the problems his sister had with Klaus and Stefan. But he would never be able to stop thinking of that one girl. "Anna." he called her name, still smiling. She sat down beside him and he wished for the millionth time he`d still be able to touch her. But Bonnie` s spell had put an end to that.

"Why are you looked away alone in your room again?" "I`m not alone. You`re here with me." he pointed out. Anna smiled sadly. "You should go out, have fun, meet other people." she insisted. Jeremy frowned. "I was out the whole afternoon, yesterday." "You were running. Alone." she protested. "You`ve been here for more than two weeks and you haven`t gotten to know anyone. You don`t even try to become friends with anyone. You spend all of your time with me."

Jeremy sighed, absently combing through his hair. They`d had this conversation quite a few times over the past two weeks. "I spend time with you because I want to. Because I like being around you. Because I love you, Anna." he said sincerely. Again she smiled. "I love you too, but..." He jumped up and walked over to the window, not wanting to hear the end of the sentence. He knew well enough, what she was going to say. Anna kept talking nonetheless. "I`m dead, Jeremy. There is no future for us. You need to accept that and move on."

He didn`t answer. And Anna was silent as well. He almost thought she had left. She did that often lately. Disappearing on him, when he wasn`t listening to her reasoning. In the aftermath of Bonnie` s spell, that had banished the ghosts again, he hadn`t seen Anna for days. He had thought of her constantly, even called out for her a few times, but she didn`t show up and he had feared she was gone for good. A thought that scared him. More than he thought possible.

On his first evening here in Denver however she had appeared again. She had told him, she didn`t want to stand between him and Bonnie. She wanted to give him the chance to find a new love and move on. But she couldn`t forget him. Just like he could never forget her.

Sighing he turned back around to find Anna still sitting on his bed, watching him with sad eyes. „Your sister was right.“ she whispered. „You have your whole life ahead of you. I`m keeping you from living a normal life. I`m the only thing keeping you from living a normal life, now that Elena sent you away.“

That last sentence felt strange to Jeremy. Now that Elena sent you away... He thought back to Bonnie` s parting words. Elena said exactly the same thing... He had the feeling that there was a deeper meaning behind those words. That he was missing something. But he just couldn`t grasp it, no matter how hard he tried.

"I should leave." Anna`s voice brought him out of his reverie and reminded him that he had been silent for a couple of minutes. "No! Don`t go. Please." "I shouldn`t have come in the first place. It would be best for you if I just left for good." she mused and he got angry. "No, damn it! It would not. Why does everybody think they know what`s best for me?!"

Just like Elena, who always tried to make his decisions and tell him what to do. Again he had this strange feeling, but Jeremy put it aside for the moment. He had to concentrate on Anna now.

"I don`t want a normal life, Anna. Not if it means living without you." He could see how much his words meant to her. He had promised to never leave her alone. And he would keep that promise." But Anna still tried to be the voice of reason. "I`m dead, Jeremy." she reminded him again. "So was I. At least for a little while. But Bonnie brought me back."

At first Anna didn`t seem to understand, but then her eyes widened, when she finally got what he was hinting at. "That`s impossible!" she gasped. "It`s not, Anna. Bonnie wouldn`t help me, of course. But I could find another witch..." She didn`t let him finish. "You can`t. No witch would do that. There`s consequences... They aren`t allowed..." the vampire stammered. 

"Bonnie did it. And nothing bad has happened." Jeremy said matter of factly. But Anna only shook her head, seemingly scared by the mere idea. "No witch would do it." she repeated. "To even ask them could be dangerous for you. I don`t want anything to happen to you." "Anna..." Jeremy started, but she wouldn`t listen. "Goodbye Jeremy."

And before he could utter another word she was gone. Jeremy sat down on the bed again, punching his pillow in frustration. Why couldn`t she understand that he`d take every risk if there was even the smallest chance of bringing her back? That he`d do anything to be with her again. 

A few month ago he thought he`d gotten over her. That he`d really fallen for Bonnie. But he`d been lying to himself. Sure, he liked Bonnie, but he`d never really loved her. Not like he loved Anna. She was the one he`d wanted to spend his whole life with. He had been so happy to see her again, even if she was a ghost. Seeing her made him realize how much he really missed her. How much he still loved her. And of course it made him want her back for good.

He`d been thinking about it more and more often in the past few weeks. Bonnie had brought him back from the dead. There had to be a way to bring Anna back as well. But he would need a witch for that and Jeremy had no idea how to find one. The only witch he knew was Bonnie and she sure as hell wouldn`t help him.

He had even thought about asking Damon for help. But the vampire would want to know why he needed a witch. And even if Jeremy would somehow manage to find a plausible excuse and Damon would be dumb enough to buy it - which he highly doubted - the Salvatore would still tell Elena of his plans. And then his sister would once again interfere and try to control his life.

No, he had to find another way. He had to find a witch on his own. But how? He could hardly put an ad in the newspaper. >Looking for a witch for the resurrection of my dead vampire girlfriend. If you`re interested contact me at...


End file.
